Shadows come at night
by RedHood97
Summary: Since Zuko took the throne. A/N: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows come at night

"My Lord, are you alright?"

"It would seem that we must shore up our defences again."

"My Lord?"

"There is an assassin beneath my window."

"My Lord!"

"Relax, I'm fairly certain he's dead."

Zuko stood in the regal entry to the palace, staring up at the sky. They were late, as usual. Though he thought he make out a speck in the distance, moving fast, much faster than a war balloon.

He turned to his secretary, Lao Ren, an ancient, white-haired man who had served under both his father and grandfather. Palace rumour also claimed that he had been Sozin's personal aide, though Zuko doubted it. "It would appear that the Avatar and his companions will be arriving shortly. Please ensure that their rooms in the guest quarters are ready."

The wizened man bowed low. "At once, my Lord. Shall I have the stable boys prepare for the Avatar's bison?"

"Yes, that would be good. Plenty of hay; Appa gets hungry after long journeys."

"As you say, my Lord."

Zuko nodded his head and the man departed, moving at speeds that belied his age. He turned his face back to the horizon, stifling a yawn as he did so. He'd spent most of the evening dealing with the fallout of his unexpected visitor. The speck had grown larger, morphing itself into the recognisable shape of a Sky Bison. If he squinted, Zuko could even make out shapes atop Appa's back. His friends were here.


	2. Chapter 2

Appa landed in the palace courtyard with surprising grace for a ten-ton bison. Zuko felt his lip quirk up at the sight of them all hurrying down out of the saddle towards them. Aang beat them there.

"Zuko!"

Zuko had braced himself for the impact of the hug, but still found himself rocketing ten feet into the air, only to float down as gentle as a feather. Despite the soft descent, Zuko had to force his hands to unclench from Aang's shoulders when they landed. He also noted that the boy seemed to have grown an inch or so since he'd last seen him. It made him feel ever so slightly sad; he wondered if the others had noticed, or if he only did because of the prolonged absence of his friends.

It had been almost two months since he'd last seen them all together; and that had been at the Ba Sing Se Peace Summit that took place two months after Ozai's defeat. They'd been busy, all of them. But, while they were all busy together, for the most part, Zuko was shackled to the Fire Nation, alone. He'd only been able to leave the palace grounds a handful of times since he'd took the throne, and those had been official occasions.

Zuko forced the dark thoughts from his mind, trying to enjoy the fact that his friends were with him now. He wrapped his arms around Aang's shoulders and squeezed slightly before he took a step back, smoothing out his formal robes. He turned to his other friends.

They were gathered at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Aang and Zuko to be done. They looked different, all of them. Zuko frowned slightly. It was like with Aang, they'd all altered every so slightly. Sokka had also grown a little taller, and his shoulders looked a little broader. He noted that Toph seemed to have grown a little, though she was still easily the shortest of them. Suki's hair had been allowed to grow two or three inches longer, while Katara's had had a couple of inches trimmed off. They were all dressed in the colours and styles of their homelands, though the clothes were cleaner, less travel worn, than during the war. He wandered absently what changes they saw in him; he doubted they were good.

He stepped down towards them, and they took that as a sign to rush forward. He braced himself again, this time because Sokka almost tackled him to the ground.

"Sup, Jerkbender."

They crowded around him, hugging him together. He sighed. They knew he disliked group hugs, especially when he was at the centre of them. He allowed them to do it though. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him with genuine affection.

Katara was pressed in on his left, her head tucked beneath his chin. He was uncomfortable to realise that she had grown in ways other than, uh, height. He pushed the thought away hurriedly, mainly due to the fact that Toph was squashed between the Water Tribe siblings, hugging him around the waist. He could feel Suki at his back, hugging him tight.

Eventually, they all stepped back, releasing him. Katara scrutinised him.

She said, "You look tired."

Toph grinned. "He sure does."

Katara glowered at her. "You're not getting me again with that; you already got me on the way here."

The little earthbender cackled at her own joke. Sokka said, "You know, she's got a point. You've always been a pale guy, but you look kinda… grey."

Aang chimed in helpfully with, "Not everywhere, he's got some purple under eye."

Everyone save Zuko winced at the singular use of 'eye'. He supposed it was a benefit of scarring; he only looked tired on one side of his face. He held his hands up. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Just a few late nights, that's all."

"Lie."

Zuko sighed. Sometimes he hated Toph's lie-detecting abilities, and her lack of shame at calling him out on it.

Before he could respond, a throat was cleared behind him. Lao Ren stood in the doorway of the palace.

He said, "My Lord, your guests rooms are ready to receive them, and the stable boys should be here momentarily to care for the bison. Would you like for me to have the cooks prepare a light snack before this evening's meal, sir?"

Zuko nodded. "That would be good, yes. See to it."

Lao Ren bowed. "Very good, sir."

He departed as silently as he arrived. Zuko turned to his friends. He gestured towards the palace. "Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

They stepped inside the palace and Suki frowned. "Didn't there used to be something there? Like portraits or something?"

She pointed up to an empty space on the wall in the entrance hall. Zuko nodded. "Tapestries, actually. Of my father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. I had them _moved_."

Sokka nodded approvingly. "Yeah, that's probably a good move. It'd be kind of bad to welcome foreign dignitaries and the first thing they see is three generations of conquerors."

Silence followed the statement, save for the 'ow' Sokka made when Toph punched him.

Zuko simply said, "Exactly."

They kept walking. As they went, the GAang noticed a number of empty spaces on the walls. Katara noticed something else too.

She asked, "Is it just me, or does it smell like smoke here?"

Sokka came back with, "Well, it _is_ the Fire Nation."

She glared. "No, that's not it."

She turned to Zuko, who had his face turned away from her. In a tone too casual to be real he said, "There was a small fire here earlier in the week."

Toph frowned. "Huh. Kind of feels like you're lying, but also not. Weird. So, what's the deal, Sparky?"

Zuko glared at her, to no effect. He kept walking, trying to leave the conversation behind. It didn't work.

Suki jumped in with, "Spilled lamp oil?"

"Nope."

Sokka said, "Did you sneeze?"

"NO!"

"Jeez, no need to be so testy."

Aang said, "So what was it?"

Zuko sighed and stopped walking, the others following suit. "Fine. Since you won't let it drop. We had an unexpected guest at the beginning of the week. Some damage occurred that's since been fixed. We're just waiting for the smell to fade. Happy?"

They all frowned at him. Aang said, "Unexpected guest? What does that even mean? And why would they try to burn the palace if they were a guest?"

They stared at Zuko. He sighed again. "Why won't you just let this go? It's really not a big deal."

"Lie."

"For Agni's sake, please stop doing that."

"Then stop being weird about all of this and just tell us."

"Fine. Fine. You want to know so bad… It was an assassin. An assassin found his way into the palace and tried to kill me. The fire was because of the fight. Can you let it drop now, please?"

Pin-drop silence lasted for all of half a second before they were talking at once.

"An assassin! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Are you hurt? I can heal you."

"Who sent him? Why?"

"Was he the first?"

The last question came from Suki and it was the only Zuko chose to acknowledge. He said, "No, he wasn't the first. Wasn't the last either."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "Explain. Now."

Zuko sighed. "Fine. Come in here, I'll send for some tea."

He opened a door to the left and led them into a small sitting room. He rang a small bell by the door and servant faded into view. She bowed.

"Yes, my Lord?"

He smiled at her. "Could you bring us some tea, please? And if Lao Ren has arranged for food, could you have it brought here? Thank you."

She bowed again. "Of course, my Lord."

She faded away again. Zuko sat down at a low table. He said to the others, "Okay, let's talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"It started a week after my coronation. After you'd all gone. A girl; Earth Kingdom. Non-bender. She slipped in amongst the kitchen staff and tried to poison my tea."

Sokka frowned and gestured towards the door. "Should we really be… you know, drinking whatever turns up?"

Zuko raised his solitary eyebrow. "Has anyone tried to kill you since the end of the war? Any of you?"

They all shook their heads. Zuko continued, "The attacks have all been centred on me; not my advisors, my generals, my staff. Not my friends. Me. The tea will be fine, if only because you're all drinking it."

Katara asked, "What happened to the girl who tried to poison you?"

Zuko sighed. "We questioned her thoroughly. Tried to find out who sent her, why. As far as we could tell, she was working alone. Her family had been killed by the Fire Nation, along with most of her village. She saw this as her chance to get revenge. We were still getting everyone settled back into the palace; it was a little chaotic. She slipped right in."

Suki said, "What did you do with her then?"

"Sent her back to the Earth Kingdom, to be tried by King Kuei. My people in Ba Sing Se tell me that she was granted amnesty."

She frowned. "Is that why you sent ambassadors to that meeting in Ba Sing Se three weeks ago?"

Zuko nodded. "I had to be there for the Peace Summit. I had no choice. But I can't risk stepping foot in the city if I can avoid it, the Fire Nation is too fragile right now."

Aang asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped."

Zuko shook his head. "There's nothing you could've done. Besides…"

He stopped and looked away. Katara said, "What is it?"

"You all hold positions of power within your nations, you have influence. It couldn't be seen that you were having a witch-hunt amongst your own peoples to protect the Fire Lord. It would look bad on all of you."

Katara placed her hand on his hand. "It wouldn't have mattered, Zuko. It doesn't matter. We're your friends, we can help you."

Zuko shook his head. "It does matter. The world is looking to the Avatar to guide them back to balance and peace. Nothing is more important than that. Nothing."

Toph finally spoke. "How many?"

Zuko frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

She glared at him. "I said, how many, Zuko? How many people have tried to kill you?"

Silence followed her question. Nobody said a word. Not until Zuko said, "23."

Silence again.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence.

Zuko stared at his hands. He counted slowly in his head, waiting for the inevitable.

Predictably, it came first from Katara. He could hear the anger in her voice as she said, "23 people have tried to kill you? In four months?"

Zuko said nothing; he just nodded. She exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

Zuko still said nothing. He just shook his head and kept staring at his hands. He examined the callouses across his palms, gained from wielding sword and fire, as well as the numerous little scars he'd accrued. He clasped them together and rested them on top of the table in front of him.

He finally looked up. It was then that the GAang fully saw what they'd only caught glimpses of previously. Zuko wasn't just tired, he was exhausted. The bags under his right eye were deep and dark. His skin was pale, pasty, almost grey. He appeared to have lost some weight since they'd seen him last.

He said, "As I said, you all have your parts to play in the world. I have mine."

Aang frowned, not understanding. He asked, "What does that even mean? We're your friends, Zuko. Why didn't you tell us that people were trying to kill you?"

Zuko shook his head again, laughing softly. The others frowned at him, a little unnerved by the laughter.

He said, "Do you know how many people tried to kill my father?"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but Zuko held up his hand and stopped him. He said, "Oh, I know plenty of people wanted him dead; still do, in fact. But I'm talking about assassins. People who actually made the effort to try and enter this palace, who tried to physically kill my father."

Suki asked the question. "How many?"

"Eight."

Toph frowned, confused. She said, "That can't be right."

Zuko laughed, a little hysterically. "Oh, it is. I've read the reports myself. Eight attempts in the six years that he reigned. My grandfather, Azulon? The guy who sent the Raiders out to round up the Southern Waterbenders? He reigned for over 70 years and survived maybe a dozen attempts on his life. And Sozin? The monster that started the war and ordered the deaths of the Air Nomads? He reigned for almost 80 years. Less than ten people tried to kill him during that time."

Aang said quietly, "Zuko, I—I don't understand."

Zuko sighed. He said, "I've been on the throne for four months. I've worn this crown for _four months_."

He reached up and pulled the crown from his head, dropping it on the table with a clink. He continued, "Four months and I've survived twenty-three assassination attempts."

Katara reached over and rested her hand on top of his. She said, "All the more reason you should have told us, Zuko."

He pulled away from her, shaking his head. "No. No, I shouldn't have. You don't get it, none of you do."

Toph chimed in with, "What's to get, Sparky; we find who's trying to off you and we kick their ass. Simple."

Sokka nodded his head sagely and jerked his thumb towards Toph. "She's got a point there, Jerkbender."

Zuko glared at him. "No. She doesn't. I don't need to look for who's behind this. I know precisely where he is."

Aang said, "Well, why don't we go and sort this whole thing out then? Where is he?"

Zuko met Aang's gaze, gold eyes staring deep into grey. He said, "He's sat in the prison cell that you put him in, Aang."


	6. Chapter 6

They were all staring at him, mouths agape.

Katara shook it off first. "Your—your father is sending assassins to kill you?"

Sokka chimed in with, "What about the Earth Kingdom girl? Your dad couldn't have sent her."

Zuko shook his head. "No, he didn't send her. There were a few others that were… opportunists. They held a grudge against the Royal Family and saw an opportunity. But most of them? Most were carried out by Fire Nation citizens, men and women who remain loyal to _him_."

Aang frowned, not understanding. "But, why?"

Zuko scoffed. "Unlike myself, my father is capable of inspiring both fear and loyalty. He gave them power during his rule; power that I've since taken from them. They were cruel, and they inflicted that cruelty on the poor and defenceless."

"So what? You took their title and they got pissy?" Toph asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Some. Others I fined heavily, returning money to the citizens that were supposed to be under their protection. I've stripped some of their land entirely. I've even had to imprison a couple."

They stared at him in shock. Aang said, "You done all of that in four months?!"

Zuko shrugged again, uncomfortably this time. "Yeah. There's been a lot to do since I took the throne. My father left a lot by the wayside. He preferred the benefits of ruling, and he ignored the practicalities. At least, when it came to anything other than the military. I even had to disband his… harem."

Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Toph all looked disgusted. Sokka even shuddered slightly. Aang frowned again.

"What's a harem?"

Toph cackled loudly and opened her mouth to say something. Katara, face bright red, exclaimed, "Never mind that! Zuko, this still doesn't explain how your dad is sending assassins. Or why."

Zuko raised his solitary eyebrow. "I thought the why would be obvious. He hates me. He always has. He wants me gone so that he can reclaim the throne, restart the war. Win it, this time."

Aang said, "But I took his bending away."

Zuko laughed bitterly. "And? You took something from him, Aang. Stopped him, in a way. Slowed him down. But his power has never been his bending."

Suki asked, "What do you mean?"

Sokka answered, voice thoughtful. "He's a manipulator."

Zuko nodded. "It's always been that way. He sits behind the flames and moves people around like Pai Sho pieces. He knows just what to say to get in your head. Where do you think Azula learned it all?"

Katara said, "Are you sure it's not Azula? I wouldn't put it past her."

Zuko sighed and looked away. "Azula is… Azula is not in a position to hurt anyone. Except herself."

Katara looked like she wanted to say something, but Sokka shook his head at her vigorously. He said, "So how do you know it was your dad?"

Zuko was silent for a time, face thoughtful. Eventually he said, "There are passages in and out of this Palace. Hidden ones. Tunnels and doorways that only the Royal Family are aware of and can access. How else would they know about them?"

Toph said, "Well I know about them. Most of them, anyway. Damn Firebenders building stuff out of wood."

Zuko smiled slightly. "Unless you're confessing, Toph, I think we can rule that out."

Suki said, "She has a point though. There must be other ways of finding them."

Zuko conceded, "Perhaps one or two, but not on this scale. Besides, we managed to capture some of the assassins and take them alive. They swore undying allegiance to the _true_ Fire Lord, Ozai."

Silence followed. Then Toph asked quietly, "Does Iroh know?"

Zuko bowed his head, closing his eyes. He said, "My Uncle is retired. He is content to live in Ba Sing Se and run his teashop. I won't disturb him with matters of state. He deserves some peace."

"So no."

Katara said, "I think he'd want to know, Zuko. He loves you."

Zuko straightened in his seat. "And I care for him, which is why I won't see him suffer. Not on my account; he's done enough of that."

Aang stood up. "I think we know what we need to do."

"And what's that, Twinkletoes?"

"We need to talk to Ozai."


	7. Chapter 7

Silence.

That's what met Aang's declaration. Zuko shook it off first. "No. Absolutely not."

Aang replied, "Why not? If he's sending assassins to kill you, then let's go talk to him, get him to stop."

Zuko laughed, though there was nothing funny about it. "First of all, talking has never worked with my father. Never. Second, Ozai has been demanding an audience with me for months. Pretty much since we shoved him in that cell. I've denied him."

Katara asked, "Why?"

Zuko's lip curled. "He doesn't get what he wants. Not now, not ever. He doesn't get to make demands of anyone, especially not me. He's a prisoner, charged with the worst crimes anyone can be."

Suki said, "Zuko, I get it. I do. But, you said it yourself; twenty-three people have tried to kill you in four months. Maybe it's time to confront the source?"

Sokka nodded, face serious. "I think she's right. Even if you don't see him, something needs to be done about him. Why's he here anyway? Why not send him to the Boiling Rock? You know, the almost-inescapable prison?"

"Because you can escape from it, as we proved. The cell he's in, it was made for him. Well, not him specifically, but for the Fire Lord."

Toph cried, "Wait, hold up. There's a prison cell for the Fire Lord? This place has _everything_."

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He said, "About 500 years ago, Fire Lord Zirrock overthrew his uncle, Fire Lord Za Min. However, he couldn't risk killing him, because Za Min was popular amongst the peasant classes. They would have rose up against Zirrock. So, he built a tower, with a cell at the very top that was made to contain a Fire Lord. A cell designed to imprison an extremely powerful Firebender, one who holds sway with the citizens of the Fire Nation. Isolated; cut off from the rest of the prison. Za Min lived out the rest of his days in that cell, and Zirrock went on to rule for another fifteen years before he was gored by a Komodo Rhino."

Silence followed the history lesson. Sokka said, "Has there ever been a Fire Lord that wasn't power mad and wolfbat shit insane?"

Zuko glared at him, the candles around the room flickering as he does. It casts unnerving shadows across his scar. Sokka closes his mouth.

Suki leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "So if he's in this special cell, then how is he contracting assassins to kill you?"

Zuko exploded, "I don't know! Okay!"

Suki didn't even flinch. She just arched an eyebrow and waited, watching as Zuko took a series of deep, controlled breaths. He muttered, "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Accepted."

Zuko said, "I've had people investigate the assassins, investigate my father and the prison. I've had people investigate the investigators. I don't how he's doing it. I refuse to stoop to asking him. It's what he wants."

There was a quiet for a moment and then he continued in nearly a whisper, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Katara said, "That's understandable, Zuko. It must be exhausting always being on your guard, fearing for your life."

Zuko shook his head, staring resolutely at the table. "I'm not talking about the assassins. At least, I'm not _just_ talking about the assassins. I'm talking about that."

He points at the crown, still sitting on the table, reflecting the candlelight around the room. He continued, "It's killing me. In more ways than one. I'm drowning under the weight of it."

Silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Aang said, "What if you don't go?"

Zuko looked away from his crown to frown at the Avatar. "What?"

Aang elaborated, "To see Ozai. What if you didn't go? You said that he's been demanding an audience with _you_. What if I went instead?"

Katara jumped in with, "What if _we_ went?"

Aang nodded at her. "Yeah. We. He wouldn't be expecting us. We could try and get the answers you want, but you wouldn't be giving him what he wants."

Zuko shook his head but said nothing. Sokka said, "Not a bad plan."

Zuko sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's not your place to be doing this. It's none of your business. In a political sense. You hold no position in Fire Nation government."

Toph said, "So what? We're Team Avatar."

Zuko frowned again. He huffed out a breath. "It would only make things worse."

Suki asked, "What do you mean? Worse, how?"

Zuko was quiet for a long moment and then, "My Court already dislikes how close we are."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"Many still see you as the enemy. They see me as a traitor consorting with enemies. They believe that I've stolen the throne and that I'm using all of you to hold on to it. They think I'm too weak to rule."

He paused then continued, "Maybe they're right…"

It's Toph that says, "Us helping you with the assassins, talking to Ozai for you, it'll just make them think they're right?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah."

The GAang frowned. They felt out of their depth. While Sokka and Katara were the children and heirs of a Chief, they'd never had to deal with diplomacy or political intrigue; such things didn't really exist in the South Pole. There weren't enough of them for that. Suki, while a leader in her own right, was a warrior and dealt with matters as a warrior would. While Aang was the Avatar, he'd never received training in matters of state. Toph was the only one who came close, however her father was the head of a rich and powerful merchant family, almost nobility in its own right, but she had never truly been exposed to the machinations of politics. They were beginning to realise that they may be playing a game that they didn't understand the rules to.

Katara asked, "Is there no one you can turn to for help? Surely you have allies among the Court?"

Zuko scoffed. "Allies? They're viper-rats, every last one of them. They scheme and plot, all in the name of accruing power and wealth. It's all they care about. There are those amongst them that are neutral towards me, who care little for the identity of the Fire Lord; that's about the best I can hope for. The rest would sooner be immolated than help me. I am alone."

Suki said gently, "Are you sure we shouldn't consult Iroh about this? He'd want to know."

Zuko closed his eyes, bowing his head. "No. I can handle this myself. I have no other choice." 

Katara opened her mouth to object but stopped when she felt her brother's hand on her arm. She looked at him and was shocked by the serious expression on his face. He shook his head slightly. She frowned, but closed her mouth.

Zuko looked up. "I have no choice. I will go to my father."

Sokka asked quietly, "You're sure?"

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched up in a faint shadow of a grin. "No, but when am I?"


	9. Chapter 9

The journey to the prison was not a long one. Zuko refused the traditional palanquin and chose to walk, his Imperial Guards spread all around him. Aang and the others trailed along behind, marvelling at the reaction of the citizens to their Fire Lord.

Many smiled at him, dropping into low bows. Zuko swept passed, appearing not to notice.

Aang and the others frowned at this. Was Zuko not happy to see the admiration of his people?

Aang darted forward, hoping to ask Zuko, but was stopped by the armoured arm of an Imperial Firebender.

The man growled, "No one approaches the Fire Lord."

"But I'm the Avatar!" The boy cried.

The Guard growls again, "No one. Approaches. The Fire Lord."

Aang frowned but dropped back in line with the others. Katara squeezed his shoulder and smiled slightly at him.

Sokka hissed, "What was that?"

Toph scoffed. "Peasants, the lot of you."

Sokka glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't just waltz up to the Fire Lord and start a conversation with him. Not in public, at any rate."

Katara frowned. "Why not?"

Toph laughed. "Look around you, Sugar Queen. This isn't citizens bowing to their Lord. This is a congregation bowing to their god."

The GAang looked closer and saw what Toph had sensed. Many of the people bowing wore looks of devotion, of awe. As if seeing their Fire Lord in person, walking amongst them at that, was an unheard of event.

Suki said tactfully, "Now that you mention it, some of them do look a little… intense."

Aang frowned. "But it's just Zuko. We're his friends."

"In private? Yeah. But in public? He ain't Zuko and we aren't his friends. He's the Fire Lord and we're visiting dignitaries."

Aang frowned again, recognising the truth in Toph's words. She continued, "Think about it, Twinkletoes. You used to come to the Fire Nation in the Ye Olde; you ever see the Fire Lord? Ever talk to him?"

Aang opened his mouth before closing it again. It was true. He'd visited the Capital a number of times when he'd been staying with Kuzon and his family, but he'd never seen the Fire Lord walking around as Zuko was. He'd never expected to. Admittedly the Fire Lord was Sozin, so it was probably a _good_ thing, but still.

Their small procession stopped suddenly outside a set of large, iron gates.

A voice from high above calls out, "Who stands at the Gate?"

Zuko doesn't lift his gaze. He merely states loudly, "Zuko, Lord of Fire, Son of Agni. Here to see Ozai, Son of Azulon."

A moment passed, then the large gates slowly opened with a grinding noise that set Sokka's teeth on edge.

Zuko walked through the gates, flanked by his guards. The GAang followed.


	10. Chapter 10

The prison tower was tall and built out of a thick, grey stone with strips of iron binding it tighter together. The stairs that led to the top of the tower were long and winding; their small group had to pause halfway up in order to catch their breath. Sokka leaned against a wall and massaged his leg; while it had healed fully from the final battle, it still ached a little from time to time. Suki's hand settled on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

They continued on, until the finally reached the top-most cell. The door before them was forged from the same iron that the Fire Nation used to make their tanks; two guards stood beside it, each armed with a sword.

They saluted as soon as Zuko entered their sight. The Fire Lord nodded. "At ease."

They nodded back and chorused. "Yes, Sir."

Zuko said, "Open the door, please."

The guards nodded again and each one removed a large key from a chain around their necks. They fitted them into identical locks and turned. The mechanisms clunked loudly in response. Then they grabbed the central wheel together and forced it to turn to the left, before they pulled the door open.

Zuko stopped them before the door was fully open. He turned to his friends. He said, "I have to warn you, don't say anything to him. Don't tell him anything; don't respond to anything he says. Anything you say will be used against you. Believe me, I know."

Katara frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko shook his head and motioned for the guards to finish opening the heavy door.

They stepped into a large, dimly lit room. In the centre of the room was a cage. A man sat on a threadbare mat in the middle of the cage floor. His hair was long and greasy, as was the unruly beard that covered his jawline. He was dressed in faded red prison garb. His eyes were closed and he breathed in slow, rhythmic patterns.

Aang recognised them as the breathing patterns that Zuko had taught him for Firebending.

Zuko stepped into the room, the others close behind him. Ozai opened his eyes and took in his guests. He smiled widely. The expression made the GAang shudder slightly, all except for Zuko. He'd grown somewhat used to his father's unsettling smiles when he was younger than Aang and Toph.

He said calmly, "Hello, Father."


	11. Chapter 11

Ozai's smile slipped into a sneer. He drawled, "Ah, the boy who would be king."

Zuko nodded absently and walked closer to the cage. Without hesitation he settled himself down cross-legged across from his father, with only the bars separating them. The others entered the room but remained standing just inside the door. All but Zuko and Ozai jumped when the heavy iron door was sealed behind them.

Zuko said, "You're doing well, I trust?"

Ozai waved an idle hand. "As can be expected, _my Lord_. Yourself?"

Zuko inclined his head slightly. "The same."

The GAang frowned at the interaction, baffled by the pleasantries. Ozai asked, "So what can I do for the great and powerful Fire Lord and his… _friends_?"

The last word was spoken with obvious derision. Even seeing the former Fire Lord diminished as he was wasn't enough to rob him of his ability to instil fear.

Zuko replied, "We've been receiving some unexpected guests at the Palace. You're work, I assume?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow at the wording; it was the same way that Zuko had described the assassins to them.

Ozai's lip quirked up at the corner. He admitted, "Some, perhaps. Some, perhaps not. Tell me, Fire Lord, how go the peace negotiations? Well, I hope."

Zuko said nothing for a moment then, "Some hurdles, here and there. It's to be expected after so many… turbulent years."

Ozai nodded agreeably. "Quite so, quite so. And your uncle? How is my brother doing? All well at the teashop? Ba Sing Se has been subject to much of that same turbulence in recent times."

The GAang frowned at that, wondering how he knew where Iroh was. Zuko simply replied, "He's well. His shop is a success. I'll be sure to pass along your regards."

Ozai nodded. "My thanks, Fire Lord. My ability to send and receive missives is… limited, at the moment."

His golden eyes flicked up to the GAang. He said, "Forgive my rudeness, dear children. My manners are somewhat out of practice. Do come and sit beside my son."

Aang frowned at the would-be conqueror. Before any of them could speak, Zuko held up his hand for silence. He said, "They're just here to observe. Nothing more. Besides, I should probably be going. Matters of state to see to, you know how it is."

Ozai nodded once more. "Quite so, my Lord. Do not let me detain you."

Zuko nodded back and rose smoothly to his feet. He said, "Is there anything you need? More blankets, larger food rations?"

Ozai remained seated, his eyes slipping closed once more. He smiled and said, "No, no. An audience with my Lord and master was all I required. I do hope to see you again, Fire Lord Zuko. It has been a pleasure."

Zuko nodded and stepped over to the GAang. He reached past them to bang on the cell door. They could hear the locks being undone. When it was open, Zuko gestured them through.

Before he stepped through after them he turned and said, "Goodbye, Father."


	12. Chapter 12

The GAang didn't get the opportunity to talk to Zuko until they were back within the confines of the Palace, a light meal set out before them. Sokka was the only one truly eating, and even he seemed distracted.

It was Toph that broke the silence. "Sparky, what the hell was that?"

Katara chastised, "Toph!"

Zuko stopped pushing rice around his bowl. He set it down on the table and leaned back in his chair. He said, "That was my father."

Aang said, "You didn't ask him about the assassins."

Zuko shrugged. "I didn't need to. He sent them. You heard him, he essentially admitted to sending some of them."

Suki said, "Zuko, he didn't really say anything."

Sokka chimed in with, "Yeah, it was like you were being nice to each other. Pleasantries and all that."

Zuko frowned at them. "You think that was nice? My father just told me he's sent people to kill me. He also threatened to send them after my uncle. He told me, in no uncertain terms, that he can get information in and out of that cell. He was basically laughing in my face."

The GAang all looked uncertain. It wasn't that they doubted Zuko, it was just… they were lost. Put an enemy in front of them, someone armed with weapons and ill intent, and they could fight them. But this? Secrets, lies, and political intrigue? It all felt too big for them to understand.

Zuko looked at each of them and realised this in an instant. Then he frowned. Before the war ended he was just the same. After Ba Sing Se fell and he returned home he'd felt out of his depth by all the people who seemed to be insulting him with a smile on their face. People who never said what they meant and who would do anything to get ahead. He'd felt lost.

Zuko thought once more on the changes he'd seen in his friends. The ways they'd grown taller and stronger and older, even in four short months. It was then that he thought about their personalities. The things that made them _them_. They hadn't changed. Not really. They'd had no reason to. Zuko had.

He looked down at his bowl, not wanting to look at them; he didn't want them to see him as he now was. A politician, knowledgeable about plots and schemes. He'd had to undertake some himself just to survive. He'd had to buy loyalty, he'd had to hire spies and thieves to undermine his political rivals. He'd done things his friends wouldn't understand; things that his friends didn't have to understand.

He sighed and stood. He said quietly, "I have to go. I've a meeting to prepare for. A servant will show you all to your rooms. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

Then he left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The GAang sat in silence after Zuko left the room. None of them knew what to say.

Then Toph said, "Why do I feel like something bad just happened with Sparky?"

That broke the seal.

"I know, right!" Sokka exclaimed, waving his arms and sending some of his rice flying across the room.

Katara shook her head, a worried look on her face. "Somethings going on with him. Something he's not telling us."

Aang frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Suki answered, "He keeps looking at us."

Katara nodded. "That's it. Not all the time, but every so often it's like he looks at us and is surprised by what he sees."

Aang's frown deepened. "He does?"

Toph added sombrely, "His heart's weird too."

That caught Katara's attention immediately. "What do you mean?"

Toph shook her head, as if distracted. "I can't explain it. Occasionally it just feels… off. Wrong."

Sokka looked over at Katara and said, "You don't think… the lightning?"

Katara sighed and looked down towards the table. She absentmindedly moved some of the rice around in her bowl. Then she shook her head and pushed the bowl away.

She said, "I don't know. Lightning wounds are—there's not a lot known about them, they're not exactly common. I treated Aang's, but that was in a different place and I had the Spirit Water too. It did a lot of the heavy lifting with the healing. I didn't have that with Zuko. I told him he needed to check in with a doctor but—"

Suki finished, "But he's Zuko."

Katara nodded. "Exactly. He could be bleeding out and he'd still insist that he was fine."

Aang asked, "So what do we do?"

Silence followed the question. Finally Sokka said, "We do what Zuko would do. We get in his face about it."


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't until the next morning that any of them had the opportunity to do so. Katara, as the usual, was awake before the rest of the GAang. It had always been the case up until Zuko had joined them. That had bothered her, back at the Western Air Temple; she'd wake up early, as usual, and he'd have been up for hours. Who knew what he could have been doing during that time?

After their pursuit of the Southern Raiders it bothered her but for a different reason; there were times when it seemed like Zuko didn't sleep. At all. He'd be one of the last to go to sleep and yet he'd always be the first one up. Even when he was waking Aang up for Firebending training, it was like he'd been awake for hours; the young Avatar had told them that he'd never seen Zuko looking drowsy or barely awake during their training. Not even when they were getting up before sunrise to "feel it". Whatever that meant.

Anyway, Katara had woken up early. She'd spent the evening tossing and turning, worrying over Zuko. It was getting to be a familiar sensation. She'd spent weeks worrying over him after he was struck by Azula's lightning. Zuko had seemingly shrugged the incident off; as if him getting maimed by a family member wasn't unusual.

She decided to practise her bending, before breakfast. Usually she liked to practise in the evening, but she needed something to help clear her mind.

Right after the war had ended they'd all been staying at the Palace. Zuko had opened it up to them and invited them to stay as long as they wanted. Katara half thought that the young Fire Lord would be perfectly content for them to live with him forever. Anyway, during that time she'd learned how to find a courtyard that had been built to practice bending; Zuko had even seen to it that large barrels of water were placed in it for her to use.

That's where she found Zuko; half a dozen of his guards were scattered around the perimeter of the courtyard. One of them nodded at her.

Zuko was stripped to the waist and practising Firebending moves that she'd never seen him teach to Aang. They looked more… violent than what he'd taught to the Avatar. Harsher movements, more jagged than the almost fluid forms he'd taught to Aang.

Katara's eyes dropped to the Fire Lord's torso, taking in the sight of the lightning scar. She flinched. She couldn't help it; it hurt to look at it. It was large and angry-looking; bright red and taking up a large part of his stomach and up over his chest.

Her eyes traced over where it had ignited his chi lines and scorched along his veins. Even now, months later, it still looked like it hurt.

That's when Zuko noticed her. He turned and punched out in her direction, fire blooming out of his fist. It dispersed before it got close to her, but the wave of heat was enough to slap her in the face. She stepped back, shaking her head.

He called out, "Sorry, didn't see you. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I snuck up on you."

He waved it off. He walked over to the side and picked up a towel, wiping sweat from his face and neck. Katara noticed a few new scars that she'd not seen before. One was near his throat; it looked like it was normally hidden under his hair.

Remembering what Sokka said about getting in the Firebender's face she asked, "So what's up with you?"

Zuko paused and turned to look at her, solitary eyebrow raised. "Uh, not much. How about you?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't a general question, Zuko. You've been acting weird since we got here. The others have noticed it too."

His face went blank for a moment before contorting into a glare. "Well, excuse me if the never ending stream of assassins is ruining my mood."

She shook her head again, more vigorously this time. "I didn't mean that, and you know it. You keep looking at us funny."

The Fire Lord sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not having this conversation with you, Katara."

He went to leave the courtyard. Acting on impulse, Katara sent a water whip towards the back of his head. She found herself surrounded by six flaming fists, all aimed directly at her. Without looking back at the Waterbender, Zuko raised his hand and then lowered it. His guards extinguished their flames and stepped back, though they continued to glare at her. Katara glared back.

Zuko turned towards her. "You're lucky they didn't fire on you. People have been killed for less than what you just did."

Katara frowned at him. "You've had people for executed?"

"What? No! I mean, yes I have. But not for stuff like that. I meant, historically."

"But you've had people executed?"

Zuko sighed. "I didn't exactly have much of a choice, Katara. It's what everyone agreed to."

She frowned at that. "What are you talking about?"

Zuko frowned back at her. "The Summit in Ba Sing Se? Where we decided what was to be done with war criminals from the various nations?"

Katara's frown deepened. "I thought they were being imprisoned."

Zuko nodded. "In the Earth Kingdom, yes. Maybe they would in the Water Tribes, if you'd had any to punish. The wording we agreed on was that war criminals would be punished to the fullest extent of their nation's laws. In the Fire Nation, that means death."

Katara was confused. "But your father…?"

Zuko sighed. "Is due to be executed in a couple of months. I'm waiting until some of this mess has died down a little."

"Aang wanted him left alive."

Zuko snapped, "That's not really Aang's decision, is it?"

He paused and then apologised. He continued, "Aang had the chance to deal with my father. He dumped him on me. I'm just doing what the various nations agreed on. The same thing I've done to other war criminals."

"But he's your father."

Zuko nodded. "He is. Which is why I have to do it. I can't be seen to be giving him any special treatment. Besides, once he's dead I might actually be able to sleep through the night."

On that note, he walked away, his guards following behind. Katara remained where she was, in the middle of the courtyard.


End file.
